User blog:Sunder4321/Fan-Made Sprites
Expect to see even more! Credits to: *'Affectos' for the Stargirl base. Check out the DC tab! To see the base concept and more of Affectos' works, go here. *'Loupi' for Armored Luna's base. Check out the OC tab! *'Wynter's Sloth' for Elsa Bloodstone's base. Check out the Sprite Remakes section! To see the original base, go here. Sprite Creations |-| Marvel= - Mutants= Blink-Classic Age of Apocalypse.png|Classic Blink Magik-Redesign.png|Magik Redesign Emma Frost-Redesign.png|Emma Frost Redesign Classic Silver Samurai.png|Classic Silver Samurai Storm Extraordinary.png|Extraordinary Storm Daken_Classic.png|Classic Daken Age Of Apocalypse Kitty Pryde.png|AoA Kitty Pride Danger.png|Danger Black Vortex Beast.png|Black Vortex Beast Black Vortex Kitty Pryde.png|Black Vortex Kitty Pryde Magik-Kevin Wada Redesign.png|Kevin Wada Magik Deadpool-Zenpool.png|Zenpool Deadpool Ultimate Magneto.png|Ultimate Magneto Modern Armor.png|Modern Armor Modern Armor 2.png|Modern Armor w/ Armor Kitty Pryde-All-New X-Men.png|All-New X-Men Kitty X-23-All-New X-Men.png|All-New X-Men X-23 Graymalkin-New Mutants.png|Graymalkin Wallflower-New Mutants.png|Wallflower Prodigy.png|Prodigy Icarus.png|Icarus Indra.png|Indra Indra-Armored.png|Armored Indra - Misc= Black Vortex Gamora.png|Black Vortex Gamora Spider-gwen-unmasked.png|Unmasked Spider-Gwen|link= Gamora Marvel NOW!.png|Marvel NOW! Gamora Cloak & Dagger-Ultimate.png|Ultimate Cloak & Dagger Cloak & Dagger-Original.png|Classic Cloak & Dagger Cloak & Dagger-Runaways Secret Wars.png|Secret Wars Cloak & Dagger Sif-Alt.png|Sif Lawyer Daredevil.png|Lawyer Daredevil Singularity_Sprite.png|Singularity Moonstone-Meteorite.png|Karla Sofen Meteorite Modred the Mystic.png|Modred Mother.png|Interdimensional Parasite Mother Totally Awesome Hulk.png|Totally Awesome Hulk She-Thing.png|She-Thing Trickshot.png|Trickshot Santa Volstagg.png|Santa Outfit Volstagg Griffin Sprite.png|Griffin Shang Chi.png|Shang-Chi Phyla-Vell 01.png|Phyla-Vell Phyla-Vell 02.png|Phyla-Vell with Sword Spider Man 2099 All-New, All-Different 01.png|All-New All-Different Spider-Man 2099 Spider Man 2099 All-New, All-Different 02.png|All-New All-Different Spider-Man 2099 2 Brood Warriors.png|The Brood Kree Warrior.png|Kree Warriors Kree Gunner.png|Kree Gunners Mercy.png|Mercy Echo.png|Echo Mercy 2.png|Mercy w/ Gun William Stryker's Soldier.png|William Stryker's Soldiers William Stryker's Gunner.png|William Stryker's Burner Armored Red Skull.png|Armored Red Skull Steel Serpent.png|Steel Serpent The Owl.png|The Owl Hera Sprite.png|Hera Kl'rt.png|Kl'rt the Super-Skrull Skrull Elektra.png|Skrull Elektra Skrull Black Bolt.png|Skrull Black Bolt Skrull Daredevil.png|Skrull Daredevil Skrull Ms. Marvel.png|Skrull Ms. Marvel Skrull Spider-Woman.png|Skrull Spider-Woman Yelena Belova-Thunderbolts.png|Thunderbolts Yelena Belova - Fantastic Four= Johny Storm Human Torch.png|Johnny Storm - Original Uniforms= Worthy Kitty Pryde Greithoth, Breaker Of Wills.png|Greithoth, Breaker Of Wills Worthy Magik Angrir, Breaker Of Souls.png|Angrir, Breaker Of Souls Worthy Thane Nul, Breaker Of Worlds.png|Nul, Breaker Of Worlds Worthy Enchantress Skirn, Breaker Of Men.png|Skirn, Breaker Of Men Horseman Of Death Deadpool.png|Horseman Of Death Deadpool Horseman Of Pestilence Psylocke.png|Horseman Of Pestilence Psylocke Tech Sentinel Omega Sentinel.png|Tech Sentinel Omega Sentinel Deadpool-Christmas.png|Christmas Deadpool Quicksilver Alt.png|Young Alliance Quicksilver (for WoodandTime) Silent Killer Elektra.png|Silent Killer Elektra }} |-| DC= |-| OCs= Pete Merit.png|Pete Merit Vivian Bloodcurse.png|Vivian Bloodcurse Luna-Armored.png|Armored Luna (Loupi) Madame Gemstone.png|Madame Gemstone Grace.png|Grace Grace Boss.png|Grace (Boss) Classic Spirit.png|Spirit Derek.png|Derek Hannah.png|Hannah Hannah-Prism Form.png|Hannah (Prism Form) Phosphor.png|Phosphor (for WoodandTime) Umbra.png|Umbra (for WoodandTime) Setol.png|Setol (for WoodandTime) Target.png|Target (for WoodandTime) Vox.png|Vox (for WoodandTime) S.H.I.E.L.D. Vox.png|S.H.I.E.LD. Vox (for WoodandTime) Disbanded Vox.png|Disbanded Vox (for WoodandTime) Agent Sunder4321.png|Agent Sunder4321 Streets Sunder4321.png|Streets Sunder4321 Streets Sunder4321 Boss.png|Strets Sunder4321 (Boss) Beach Sunder4321 Shirtless.png|Beach Sunder4321 Lord Gamer.png|Lord Gamer Relinquished-Agent.png|Agent Relinquished Gorgeous Taco.png|Gorgeous Taco OmniGuard.png|OmniGuard OmniBot.png|OmniBot ThorWolvieGambit.png|TWG Loa.png|Loa |-| Movies/TV Shows= - Star Wars= Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker Princess Leia.png|Princess Leia Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca Stormtrooper No Gun.png|Stormtrooper Stormtrooper With Gun.png|Stormtrooper w/ Gun - Musketeers= Porthos.png|Porthos Aramis.png|Aramis - Marvel= Cloak & Dagger-Ultimate Spider-Man.png|Ultimate Spider-Man Cloak & Dagger Cloak & Dagger-TV Series.png|TV Series Cloak & Dagger Silver Samurai Wolverine 2.png|Wolverine 2 Silver Samurai Deadpool Movie Deadpool.png|Movie Deadpool Angel Dust.png|Angel Dust HughJackmanWolverine.png|X-Men Movies Wolverine Netflix Kilgrave.png|Netflix Purple Man Netflix Luke Cage.png|Netflix Luke Cage Netflix Elektra.png|Netflix Elektra Civil War Winter Soldier.png|CW Winter Soldier (beta) Civil War Winter Soldier2.png|CW Winter Soldier Lance Hunter.png|MAoS Lance Hunter MAoS Lucio.png|MAoS Lucio AEMH Ravonna.png|AEMH Ravonna MCU Wasp.png|MCU Hope van Dyne X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique.png|AoA Mystique X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique3.png|AoA Mystique 2 X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique2.png|AoA Mystique 3 X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Storm.png|AoA Storm X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Magneto.png|AoA Magneto X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Jean Grey.png|AoA Jean Grey X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Jubilee.png|AoA Jubilee X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Nightcrawler.png|AoA Nightcrawler X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Psylocke.png|AoA Psylocke X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Archangel.png|AoA Archangel - DC= Superman Dawn Of Justice.png|Superman Dawn Of Justice Wonder Woman Dawn Of Justice.png|Wonder Woman Dawn Of Justice Dawn Of Justice Batman Armored.png|Batman Dawn Of Justice Armored Doomsday Dawn Of Justice.png|Doomsday Dawn Of Justice El Diablo 2.png|SS El Diablo Katana Suicide Squad.png|SS Katana Slipknot Suicide Squad.png|SS Slipknot Harley Quinn-Suicide Squad.png|SS Harley Quinn }} |-| Video Games= - DC= Injustice Raven.png|Injustice Raven Harley_Quinn Arkham.png|Arkham City Harley Quinn Harley_Quinn-Arkham_Knight.png|Arkham Knight Harley Quinn }} |-| Misc= Wikia Contributor.png|Wikia Contributor Troye Sivan.png|Troye Sivan Sprite Remakes |-| Emma Frost= So I decided to remake Emma Frost because I think it could be much better. Totally different face because her face looks like her eyes are tired, and changed the arms to my liking. Reduced her chest and made her top longer because its too showing, and it unsettles me. |-| Hellcat= I really just based this remake on this photo of Hellcat. The eyes on the original sprite looks like the All-New, All-Different Hellcat's eyes (big, round eyes) so I made it more narrow. Changed the position abit and adjusted the colors. Also made the hair very red instead of orange, and made it more curly. Added some sections of the hair to flow on her shoulders. |-| Wonder Man= Really, the only thing I changed about him is the face. The original one looked like an asian face, so I just modified it and gave him some effects. |-| Magik= I think her classic alt should be her default alt and not just a uniform. I mean, they really just put Magik in the game for the sake of the Phoenix 5 (Why didn't you add Namor too, Playdom?) which I think is unfair. I changed her pose to look like she's about to stab someone with that sword and not just standing there holding out one of your hands. |-| Crystal= Changed her face to look more Crystal-y, and smoothened out the hair so it doesn't have split-ends. Changed the position because the original one looks weird, and balanced the yellow color. |-| Kamala Khan= Because I think her face looks weird, has a very long chin imo. I also changed the pose and hair. |-| Elsa Bloodstone= This one was just for fun. Wynter's Sloth, this is for you. Sprite GIFs |-| Conor= This was my first ever Sprite GIF, so it doesn't look that good. But its special, because its the first out of the many ones I'll be making. |-| Totally Awesome Hulk= |-| Shang-Chi= |-| Shang-Chi (Moves)= OH, I'M SO HAPPY!!! It turned out how I wanted it! I wish I can animate for Playdom... |-| Mother= |-| Phoenix= Definitely one of the stuff I'm proud of. This is my version of how Phoenix would release the Phoenix Fire. |-| Grace= I got to admit, not my smoothest work. There are some flaws here and there, but either way, I'm happy with it. Sprite Edits The difference between Sprite Edits and Sprite Remakes is that Sprite Edits keeps the original concept with some minor (sometimes major) edits to the sprite, while Sprite Remakes will redo the whole thing. |-| Songbird= I really like Songbird's sprite, though I think some elements should be improved. I felt the color and the shading of her legs were a bit rushed, so I fixed some of the properties there in the crotch area. I also changed her face, I think it looks much better now. I also tilted the arms and the legs and made the gold have a little bit more gold-like shine. What I'm disappointed about most is the belt and the necklace thing. I think it needed to look more roundish and should reflect some light through it. Category:Blog posts